Lost Without You...
by Lina5
Summary: Tomoyo gets into a fight with Sakura, Syaoron, and Eriol. What does she do? She moves to the US thats what! R/R please! my first fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

Sorry! as much as I want, CCS is NOT mine! so yeah! 

"..." talking

'...' thinking

*...* actions

She sat there, her eyes brimming with tears. Her raven colored hair covering her porcelain face. She thought back to the week before...

-Flashback-

"You camera freak Tomoyo!!! Your such a weirdo!!!" Sakura yelled hotly at her. Tomoyo was crying hard. Everyone hated her... They hated her... 

"I know huh? All you ever do is film everyone else! Don't you have something better to do?! Get a life!!!" Syaoron glared at her.

'Why? Why is this happening?" Tomoyo thought sadly.

"Its all true. Why don't you go film your new boyfriend huh? What are you doing hanging around here for???" Eriol said cruelly, breaking Tomoyos' heart to pieces. She had always had a crush in him since they first met... The only reason she was going out with Tetsu, was to get over him.

"Please...don't be like that..." Tomoyo pleaded, sobbing quietly. All of this because she got a new boyfriend and hung out with new people, this is what she got... They never yelled at her like this before...

"Oh shut up Tomoyo!!! Why don't you just go and talk to your new friends now?! You don't even care about us anymore!!!" Sakura declared icily.

Tomoyo shot her head up. "Fine! I will! Who needs friends like _you_ _guys_ anyways!?" Tomoyo yelled glaring at them. Even though they were mad, they couldn't help the chills that ran up their spins when she glared. No one has ever seen cool and collected Tomoyo Daidoji (A/N: is that spelled right????) glare at anyone before, and it was scary.

And with that, she ran, never looking back at them. They who made her cry for hours... just over a boyfriend...

-End of Flashback-

Tomoyo after that decided to move to the United states. There in San Francisco, California, she would begin a new life without "them"... She couldn't bear to stay in Tomeoda (A/N: spell check?) any longer, so she told her mother she would move. Of course Sonomi didn't take it good, but in the end surrendered. Tomoyo would be on her way tomorrow. She broke up with Tetsu later that next day after the fight. She couldn't bare talking to him any longer... *sigh* ' Don't worry, summer is now almost here!!! When I move to the US, I can brush up on my English and start a whole new life at a whole new high school without "them" being there...' she thought happily. Then went to sleep for her big day tomorrow.

-Sakura's House the Next Day-

"I feel really bad now you guys..."Sakura admitted. 

"Yeah...me too... I don't know how I could be so mean to poor Tomoyo-chan.... I feel so bad..." Eriol confessed.

" I do too... We should call her and apologize..." Syaoron said. 

"okay then!" they both agreed. 

"I'll put the phone on speaker so we can all hear." Sakura said as she dailed the phone number of Tomoyo. 

*RIIIINNGGGG! RRIIINNNNGGG!*

"Hello, this is Tomoyo Daidoji. I'm sorry I am not living here anymore. I have moved to the US and I'm sorry for the inconvenience! Maybe we'll keep in touch! Good bye Everyone!!!" the Answer machine said.

They all stared wide-eyed at each other. "What did it just say???" the three of them thought. there were so many questions with no answers running through their minds. 

"H-How could that be?!" Eriol exclaimed. "S-She didn't say anything to anyone about it? How could she just leave out of no where?!" 

"Calm down Eriol! Just let me call Sonomi, and see what's going on, okay?" Sakura said trying to calm Eriol down. She picked the phone up and called Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother.

*ring ring!!!* 

"Yes? Sonomi speaking." 

"Sonomi-chan? This is Sakura-chan. Do you know when Tomoyo left and why?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sakura?! She left because of you... Because you and your two friends that's why! she just left to the airport. Maybe you can say bye before she leaves. But, I know she won't be very happy, with you guys there..."

"okay! Thanks!" She said hurriedly and hung up. "Hurry!!! To the Airport A.S.A.P.!!!" Sakura yelled and ran out the Door to the car.

-In The Car-

"So, why did Tomoyo-chan leave??" Eriol asked while driving. 

"Because of us..." Sakura said sadly on the brink of tears. "Its our fault. If we hadn't had done that, she'de still be here..."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We'll go and apologize before she gets on the plane!" Syaoron said assuring her. 'I hope...'

They got there just in time to see her walk into the plane. 

TOMOYO-CHAN!!!! STOP!!!" Syaoron yelled. 

Tomoyo turned and saw the three running up to her. 'Oh no!!! They must have found out that I was leaving!!!' she ran onto the plane and quickly found her seat in first class. 'Please don't let them come find me!!!' she prayed silently. 

-while outside the plane-

"Please?! Let us _on_!!!" Sakura Yelled at the Attendant. 

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't let you do that." She said annoyed at Sakura, Syaoron, and Eriol for barging in like that. 

"Please Ma'am, we need to go see her!" Eriol said losing his patience.

"I told you already! No!!! SECURITY!!!" The Attendant yelled and three men came and pulled the three away. 

As the plane pulled away, Tomoyo saw out of the window, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoron being pulled away. "Well, its for the best...' Tomoyo thought. "for the best..." she breathed out... 

-San Francisco! Tomoyo's new apartment!-

As Tomoyo inspected her new apartment building, she liked it. Big, classy kind of look, nicley painted on the outside. And when she got to her apartment, she was twice as happy. The walls were a slight purple color, her favorite color. There were two bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms, a living room, and a fair sized kitchen. "A pretty big apartment..." Tomoyo thought aloud. "okay! lets start moving things around now!!!" She ordered her hired helpers. 

Finally she was happy with the rooms. "And now, to go buy groceries!" and with that,. she was gone. Then later, she came back with bags full of food. The she put everything away. 

*yawn* "wow! this was sooo tiring! time for bed now..." she said sleepily and walked to her bed, and fell asleep instantly. 

-Summary of what's happened throughout the summer and school year for Tomoyo-

(cause I'm too lazy to write it all!!!)

So! Over the Summer, Tomoyo has been learning her English and getting to know the sites. So, she went to the High School there and is mostly working on Theater and Fashion. She has cut her hair above her shoulders and layered it. Now she has tanned skin and is very outgoing. She is now a junior in the high school and very popular!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

~* CCS is NOT mine! Its the property of Clamp or whatever... the only people who are mine are Madison's' friends in San Francisco! Okay!!!*~

(And remember Tomoyo is also known as Madison!!!)

"....." talking

'.....' thinking

-.....- place change

*.....* actions

-Tomoeda-

"Wow! A trip to San Francisco to be ex-change students?! That's SO Cool!!!!!" A girl with deep lively green eyes and long brown hair exclaimed happily.

"Sakura-chan, I know your excited and all but please calm down!" A young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes said sweat dropping.

"But I can't help but be excited Syaoran-kun!!!" Sakura hopped up and down all over. 

"Uh... Anyway, what about you Eriol? Are you coming too?" Syaoran said asking a young man with dark navy hair and deep blue eyes that looked too mature for his age.

"Sure, why not? Someone has to watch you two children!" He smiled.

"Eriol! What do you mean by that?!" They both yelled at once.

"Haha! I'm sorry! Gosh! Didn't mean it, seriously." He said before Sakura and Syaoran could strangle him. "Yeah I'll go, it will be a good experience!"

"Yeah! A trip to San Francisco!!!" Sakura said and jumped around again.

"Well, come on. We'd better start packing..." Syaoran said and left with Sakura and Eriol.

They didn't even expect that Tomoyo had moved there as well... And that they were in for a big surprise in their trip to San Francisco...

-San Francisco Airport-

A girl with short black hair and deep purple eyes waved to her friend going towards the terminal of the plane. 

"Don't forget to write!!! We'll miss you Sarah!!!" She yelled. She wore a purple tank top that matched her eyes and blue jeans with white sneakers. 

"Don't worry Madison! I won't!!!" Sarah yelled as she walked into the plane. 

"Oh well... Now time to meet the new exchange students!" She said as she walked briskly over to another terminal where another plane was landing. 

She waited awhile then saw three figures that made her heart seem like it had stopped and her head felt light for a moment. 

A girl with brown hair to her waist that curled at the ends with lively green eyes. Next to her was a young man who held hands with this girl, he had messy brown hair and chocolate eyes. And last was another young man this one with navy hair and deep pure blue eyes. 

'oh no!!! No No NO! It can't be them! Please it can't be!!!' She thought unable to believe the sight before her. 'I'll.. I'll pretend I don't remember them! That should work! Please let it work!' she pleaded to herself over and over. She approached them stiffly.

"H-Hi there!!! M-My N-Name is Madison T-Taylor. You Guys are t-the exchange s-students right???" She stuttered. 

"Yes we are! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura greeted happily outstretching her hand for Madison to shake. She took it gratefully.

'Yes! She doesn't remember me!!!' Madison thought gleefully.

"I'm Syaoran. You can also call me Li if its easier for you." Li said smiling a little bit. 

"Hello Li. Nice to meet you as well! And You are?" Madison asked trying to sound as different as possible.

"My Name is Eriol. Nice to meet you." He smiled a big smile. But, in his thoughts he felt something familiar about her. Very familiar.

"Well! I guess I'll show you around then?" Madison smiled and walked off showing them all the sites there were to see.

Then, while the tour, it finally hit Eriol. Purple eyes, raven hair(even though short), and that same laugh. Madison Taylor was the one and only Tomoyo Daidoujou!! How could he forget?! So he went through the whole day wondering if she remembered them...

-Later that night-

"Wow! San Francisco is so amazing! There are so many places sand people all over!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked inside their apartment.

"Yeah, I know! so many places to remember!" Li said exasperated. "What do you think Eriol? Eriol???" Li looked at him. Eriol stood there in deep thought. "Eriol!"

"Oh!" Eriol said snapping back to reality. "Yes yes so many places... But that Madison." He paused a bit making Sakura and Li wonder what he was thinking. 

"What? Does little Eriol-kun have a crushy-wushy???" Li teased.

"Please Syaran-kun! Please Eriol, go on?" Sakura said.

"Well, haven't you guys noticed how Madison looks so much familiar?" Eriol asked to be answered by silence then giant question marks. "ugh! Madison is Tomoyo! Don't you recognize her short but still dark purple hair? The same caring eyes? Same melodic voice?!" Again, there was silence.

"Oh my gosh!!! Are you serious Eriol?! Can it really be?!" Sakura cried happily. 'I can't believe it! We've found Tomoyo-chan! Yay!'

"Eriol, is this one of your lame jokes again?" Li questioned him. 

"Yes I am serious! Why wouldn't I be?" Eriol said amazed at how long it took to soak in that Tomoyo was Madison. 

"Yeah! We can talk to her tomorrow! We can finally apologize!" Sakura yelled happilly.

"Yeah... But lets sleep for now alright Sakura-chan? Its really late you know." Li said taking a hyper active Sakura to bed, leaving Eriol to think.

'I have a bad feeling about this... I don't know why but I have a really bad feeling this will _all_ go wrong...'

Eriol thought as he walked to his bedroom.

Yay! Another chapter done!

Big Thanks to BomiChung cause I would have stopped my whole story but she reveiwed  
and told me my story was good so I decided to go on! Thanks Bomi!

I hope you people like my story! I'll begin my next chapter soon!

~*Lina*~


End file.
